Fatal Attractions REWRITING
by BeMyOnlySuperman
Summary: Bella is finally living a normal life, in Seattle, ever since the Cullens left her four years ago in the woods. She thinks she's done with vampires, until one attacks her while going to work. Jasper's been watching her over the years and saves her.
1. Life as Bella Swan

A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myer owns it. But I do own a medium McDonald's vanilla milkshake and large fry.

Fatal Attractions

Full Summary: Bella is finally living a normal life, in Seattle, ever since the Cullens left her four years ago in the woods. She thinks she's done with vampires, until one attacks her while going to work. Jasper's been watching her over the years and saves her. The only problem is, that she hates all vampires now.

~Bella - Long curly brown hair, serious dark-brown eyes and a slightly hard, narrow mouth, a slender face, tan, toned and slim, and is 5'9".

~Jasper - Honey blonde hair cropped short, blue eyes that are a hazy shade, like an ocean too confused to keep a color; they are not hazel, but they are a distorted shade of blue, and is 6'3".

My vampires are like The Vampire Diaries vampires in this story.

Hope you like the first chapter(:

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I'm A Ghost Of A Girl, That I Want To Be Most<p>

"_How long will this take? How much can I go through? My heart, my soul aches. I don't know what to do. I bend, but don't break. Do not forget me here. I cry in silence. Can you not see my tears? When all have left me, when hope has disappeared, you find me here. And when I have to crawl, will you crawl too? I stumble and I fall. Carry me through. When everything I had was lost, I have forgot; but you have not._" Superchick- Crawl

A sinning was going off in the distance, shrill and painful in Bella Cullen's otherwise silent world. It was a rallying cry. _Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know / ('Cause you left me, police tape chalk line) / That you were o - o - over me I think that I should go / (Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime) / Something's telling me to leave but I won't / 'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d - d - d - d / Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't...(Repeat)_ Somewhere beyond the haze hovering in her mind she knew the meaning of such a sinning. Gradually it dawned upon her that It was her cell phone and she opened her dark-brown eyes. She scrambled of off the bed looking for her phone, with the cover's of her queen sized bed wrapping around her legs, and she went face first into her light blue carpet.

"_Fuck!_" she cursed out. Her head turned and her eyes focused on the red numbers on the alarm clock. Two fifty-three in the morning! _Really! Couldn't this of waited later?_ Her phone was still going off. She grabbed it and answered it without looking at who called her. She didn't even bother getting off of the floor.

"Hello?" she said with her eyes slowly closing.

"_Bella! I need your help! Ben! Get in here! I don't know what's wrong with Lillian!_" Bella's best friend, Angela, in the entire world yelled into her ear panicking.

"Angie, take deep breaths. Tell me what's going on with Lilly," Lillian (Lilly) is Ben and Angela's two-year-old daughter.

"_She's running a fever, has a barking cough, and looks very sick. What's wrong with her? Ben! Where the _hell_ is he? HELP ME TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!_"

"Ang, everything's going to be okay. Sounds like she has Croup. Listen carefully when I say this Ang. Start by turning on the bath water on the hottest temperature possible, helping to create steam. Keep the bathroom door shut to contain the steam. After five minutes, take Lilly in the bathroom with you, keeping the water running for about 20 minutes. Many times, the steam will help reduce the inflammation, thus opening the airways so she can breathe better. Then, use that humidifier I bought you guys, and put it in her room for three nights, including the night using the steam. It is possible Lilly will still cough but keep the treatment of steam and vaporizer going. If at any time during these three days she does not improve, the fever should spike, or she's is having serious trouble breathing, get medical help, as appropriate, whether through my office visit or calling 911. Got that Ang?" Bella asked after explaining to her what to do for Lilly. Angela 'mhmed'. "If you find Lilly in trouble, having great difficulty breathing, call 911 and the place her on her back, tilting the head back slightly to help open the airway. Never use your finger or any object to try to open the airway, which will only cause more damage. Remember, the swelling of the voice box and windpipe is deep within the throat so you could not reach it anyway. If after three days, I will prescribe antibiotics to help eliminate infection. Other possible treatments would include a baby or child cough syrup, and the continuation of steam alternated with cool vapor. The one thing to remember is that if Lilly awakens during the night, and the steam does not work within a short time, never be afraid to call the me for further instruction." she explained forcing herself to stay awake so she could help Angela.

"_Thanks B,_" She heard Ang say in relief. Her eyes were slowly closing "_Sorry for waking you up at almost three in the mo..._"

Bella didn't hear anything else coming out of her best friends mouth. She fell asleep.

The sound of Mariana's Trench's song Cross My Heart came blaring out of Bella's alarm clock waking her up. She was going to rub her eyes with the back of her right hand but realized that she still had her phone up to her ear. The screen is black. _Thanks Ang, _she thought as she plugged in her phone.

It's 5 A.M. _Crap! I only have thirty minutes to get ready!_

Bella grabbed her things and took her shower. She got out, brushed her teeth, did her make up, and threw her long curly dark-brown hair into a high ponytail. She walked back into her room and put on her powder blue medical scrubs and white tennis shoes. She found her pager buy the front door dresser with her keys and put it on her waistband.

"Oh crap, Alice!" She ran into the kitchen and filled her black cat's food dish.

It's been four years since the Cullens left her alone and afraid in the woods. Sam found her and she promised herself never again she will never feel so helpless again. She recovered with the help of her best friend, Jake, who she found out could shift into a wolf. She lived her life as normal as she could, moved out after she graduated a year early, went to University of Washington, and now she's living in

Bella's phone started ringing Ben's ring tone (Eminem - Superman). _God, I HATE this song._ She answered while walking to her front door.

"Hmm?"

"_I could kiss you right now!_" she heard him yell.

"Careful there Casanova. Make sure Ang doesn't hear you." she joked back. She locked her door. "Good Morning Ms. Johnson," she said as she passed her neighbor and went to the elevator. She pushed ground level.

"_We'll be super caref-_" Bella heard a loud smack and laughed softly."_Ang wants to talk to you,_"

"Okay?" She faintly heard the elevator _ding! _and she walked out. "What's up, Angie?"

"_What are you doing tonight?_"

"Nothing, why?" Bella heard someone behind her. She turned around. Shocking breathtaking green eyes stared right back at her. Even in the dark, they were unmistakable. The man was absolutely gorgeous and utterly captivating in every way. Handsome and young, looking to be in his early to mid-twenties at most, his fair skin and incredible bone structure were flawless. His dark hair was a messy kind of perfect. She felt her heart rate increase slightly as she watched them curl into an enticing smirk. A loud growl rumbled from his throat. "Ang, I have to call you back. I'm at work." she lied and hung up.

A shriek flew from Bella's lips as he grabbed her with one hand and pushed her into an alleyway wall, right up against him in at an inhuman speed. His eyes pierced deeply into hers. She stood completely still as her cell phone tone echoed through the early morning air. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't even blink.

His hand was like a vice grip on her. She shrieked in pain as his hold grew even tighter around her neck.

She stared in pure horror as his face began to change right in front of her. His eyes filled with a deep shade of red and pulsating veins began to rise from his upper cheeks. Razor sharp fangs peeked out from below his upper lip.

"I'm not sure if I want to kill you or keep you," The vampire whispered, trailing his fingers along her neck.

Bella struggled with all her strength, pushing against his chest and screaming at the top of her lungs. There was no doubt about it, she was going to die.

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't struggle." He purred fiendishly in her ear.

He buried his face into her neck and, moments later, piercing pain shot through her body as his fangs sunk deep into her neck. Sobs spilled from her mouth as she pounded helplessly against his chest.

_I thought I was done with vampires._

Her body was burning up in pain and her vision was beginning to blur. His hard, strong body pressed harshly against hers.

Bella whimpered as the strength in her arms gave out. He snaked his hands along her trembling body and delicately grasped her chin in his hand.

"Stop, p-please.." My quivering voice was barely audible.

Her body slipped deeper and deeper into a paralyzing state.

She was fading fast, growing so numb she could barely feel him yanking her closer to him as he fed.

This is it.

_I am going to die._

* * *

><p>Bella's eyes shot open.<p>

She was met with complete darkness in every direction. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Half of her body pulsated with pain while the other half was heavily numb.

Lifting her head weakly, she came to the quick realization that I was sprawled out across a backseat in a truck. She held her breath catching a glimpse of of the driver sitting in the driver's seat. A jumbled mess of music blared from his car speakers as he drove. She can't see who it is.

Her stomach felt like it was twisted in a million knots. Massive dizzy spells hit her on a consistent loop every few minutes and her body temperature ran hot and cold simultaneously.

Bella remained completely still, resting her head against the seat. She wanted to give in and just breakdown and cry in unbearable fear, but she forced myself to keep it together.

She froze in a silent panic as he turned his attention back to her. She closed her eyes pretending to be in the same unconscious state he had left me in and she felt his hand wrap around her arm that lay limp across her stomach. He carefully lifted it gliding his fingers down to her wrist expertly, checking her pulse.

"It's alright Bella. I'm not going to hurt you," She recognized that voice. That one she thought she would never hear again. She sat up and was shocked.

"Jasper? Wha-wha?" she said breathlessly.


	2. More About That Night

A/N: I don't own The Twilight Saga; Stephanie Meyer owns it.

Fatal Attractions

Full Summary: Bella is finally living a normal life, in Seattle, ever since the Cullens left her four years ago in the woods. She thinks she's done with vampires, until one attacks her while going to work. Jasper's been watching her over the years and saves her. She gets kidnapped months later and Jasper will do anything to save her. Will he get there to late? Lets hope not.

`Bella` - Long curly brown hair, serious dark-brown eyes and a slightly hard, narrow mouth, a slender face, tan, toned and slim, and is 5'9".

`Jasper` - Curly honey blonde hair that falls into his face, blue eyes that are a hazy shade, like an ocean too confused to keep a color; they are not hazel, but they are a distorted shade of blue, and he is 6'3".

My vampires are like The Vampire Diaries vampires in this story.

Hope you like the second chapter(:

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: I'm A Shell Of A Girl, I Once Knew Well<p>

"_I'm __**not**__ ready for this. I'm __**not**__ ready to give my heart away again. I've been __**hurt**__, so so hurt. I've been __**broken**__ and I haven't pulled myself back __**together**__ yet. Maybe you're right, maybe we are __**meant for each other**__, but right now I can't give you __**all of me**__ but if you're willing to wait I'm sure the day will come when I can__** love you endlessly**__._"

Jasper looks over at her sleeping frame in the hotel room, sitting in the chair in the corner, with the moonlight shining on her. He watched her roll over, the blankets slipping away from her body. She looked peaceful. She looked hot. She's changed a lot over the past four years. A twenty-one year old woman now.

Every girl he'd ever dated had been petite like Alice. He thought that was the kind of girl he preferred, but looking at the shape of Bella's body, the way it rounded and curved, he felt like I was discovering something new. Her breasts were so full, and in her pajamas, they looked amazing. It was more than just body lust, though. Her hair was thick and shiny, and it seemed like it would be so soft. Her skin was smooth and flawless, and she really was a beautiful person. He hadn't seen it before because he hadn't really been looking, but she was gorgeous.

Did he mention what she was wearing? One of those tank tops with the little straps, riding up to show a hint of her tan soft belly, and teeny, tiny, amazing little shorts. All satiny and raspberry colored with some kind of frilly trim.

I should of never let my eyes off of her.

He thought as he looked at the engagement ring on her finger. _Not for a damned minute._

"Mmm..." She rolled back over, hair in her beautiful face now. Jasper stood up and walked over to her. He moved some hair out of her face. Her eyes opened and blinked a couple times. He could see the warm chocolate color of them.

She sat up on panic and she all but flew into the far corner of the bed, looking at him with a mixture of fear, pain and rage.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, crawling further into the corner as he tentatively reached out one hand to calm her.

"Shhh," he soothed, holding his hands out in front of him as if to say he meant no harm. "It's okay," he cooed, crawling slowly towards her.

"No!" She pushed myself further into the headboard of the bed, her hands wrapping themselves tightly around her body, trying to evade the inevitable for a little while longer.

"It's okay," Jasper repeated, wrapping his strong arms around her.

Her body was starting to shake with her suppressed sobs. She half expected him to turn away from her now. Whatever foolish thought she had of regaining control she knew deep down inside that he had broken through her armor. Broken trough her control.

But instead of running his arms only wrapped around her closer, molding his body around hers, shaking with her sobs, dampening with her tears. "I'm so sorry," he panted, his voice thick with some foreign emotion.

"I should of never left you, Bella." he repeated, brushing her hair out of her face before lifting her face in his hands. "Never."

Looking into his eyes she realized the answer to all the questions in her mind was yes. Somehow for some strange reason, she knew she could trust Jasper with all her heart.

"I'll take away the pain," he said looking deeply into her eyes, pupils dilating, compelling her. "You remember nothing of the attack, and me saving you, you crying just now, and you are tired and you are going to bed."

"I remember nothing and I'm going to bed..." she repeated. She fell asleep. He moved her back under the covers and got up and walked to the room across the hall.

* * *

><p>Bella was alive. At least... she thinks. Her eyes stayed tightly shut. Laying quietly she took a couple deep breaths. Breathing in the air around her, she replayed what had happened in her head. It still didn't seem real. <em>Was it real?<em>

She slowly opened her eyes and was instantly met by the sunlight shining in through the window. She could feel the warmth on her skin, she was deeply relaxed and comfortable.

She rolled over on her side and saw a ocean below her out an all glass wall. She tried to remember how she got here, but it was like a huge gabbing hole she couldn't find. She lifted her head off the pillow and her eyes slowly scanned the surroundings. She's in a hotel room. _How did I get here? Why am I not at home? Did I go to work?_

Her mind was filled in a confused haze, but with each moment that passed, small pieces of her memory resurfaced. A vampire attacking her on her way to work, Jasper saving her, her crying in front of him, him trying to compel her. As her mind revisited the vampires attack a wave of emotion hit her faster than she could prepare for. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt her body begin to quiver. Jasper's _'I'll take the pain away'_ was the very last thing she could remember.

Her head slowly filled with dizziness, her body was running hot and cold at the same time, something wasn't right.

Freezing cold chills ran through her body as she attempted to get off of the bed. She was terrified now.

A spell of nausea slowly rolled through her body. Her throat felt unbearably dry. As difficult as it was, she managed to shove the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrate on the big question. _Why would Jasper not want me to know he saved me?_

Her body tensed as she felt another flash of nausea hit her, it felt like acid was rising in her stomach.

She slowly rolled off the bed, ignoring the aching pain beginning to fill her body, to try to get help.

It feels like her stomach had twisted into a million knots. She let out a scream.

Her door soon came flying off of it's hinges. Jasper stood there, his blonde curls falling into his face and his chest was heaving in and out.

"Bella!" He rushed over to her in a flash.

She tried desperately to catch her breath and stop her body from trembling. Without warning she felt a sharp pain fly up her side. It feels like her insides are on fire, her blood is boiling and every muscle in her body is aching. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"J-Jasper.." She struggled to talk. "...Help," Tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Her visions blurred and she can barely lift her hands. Everything around her is spinning.

She tried desperately to focus her eyes as he effortlessly picked her up bridal style. She was so dizzy she could barely comprehend what was happening or if she was even fully conscious.

"You're having a bad reaction to vervain that I put in your system last night," he told her. She barley heard him. "It will be out of your system in a few days. I'm taking..." she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Unsure of how much time had passed, Bella gradually started to come to. She let out a low groan as she opened her eyes, trying to focus them on anything. She moved her head from side to side to try and make out her surroundings. She's still in Jasper's arms.<p>

"Jasper..." She tried to talk again, her voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyelids were growing heavier with every passing second. She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning

When she finally opened them again, her vision was finally beginning to clear.

Her head is pounding, but not as much and her throat is still dry and aching. She feels absolutely horrible.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked walking up to the couch, slower than a human would, she's sprawled out on.

"Wh-why?" She sat up way to fast and everything started to spin again.

"Take it easy there, Bella." He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to steady her.

She jumped up from her spot on her couch, not caring about her spinning world and started waving her hands in the air and walking all over her livingroom. "Jasper! I'm not that seventeen naive little girl anymore who lived in fear, I don't need someone to tell me what to do like how Edward did like I was his damn puppet. I deserve answers to _all _of this! I was fine without you guys- really I was. I just got done with Pre-Med and im Engagaged!," She stopped dead in her tracks and showed him her ring "Look. To a man I _love_."

"Damn it, Bella! I think I know that. You've already been attacked once, and I don't want it to happen again. So if telling you what to do keeps you out of vampires hands; then I'll tell you what to do." Jasper started pulling at the roots of his hair, trying not to get to angry at her. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms layed limp and her head leaned on his chest, his chin touching the top of her head. "And... I'm sorry I left.."

Instead of answering, Jasper closed his eyes and instantly Bella felt her limbs go limp as Jasper worked his talent on her. Her mind, functioning on a level it had never been capable of before, knew what he was doing but was unable to stop it. The calm invaded her brain, made her thoughts feel fuzzy and indistinct, and she lost track of what she was trying accomplish.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." she whispered, softly, giving in to the urge to close her eyes.

"It's fine." he said simply

"But..." her mind tried to focus, tried to sift through the fog of her memories and the weight of Jasper's emotions. "I'm sorry I panicked when you were trying to help me in the hotel room. How did I get there? We were not in Washington anymore were we?"

"No we were not. I took you from there when... when I realized what... had happened."

His words triggered the memory in her mind. She saw it happening again, as if she were looking through a dirty mirror, and she felt the anger melting away the calm that had seeped into her bones. Jasper must have felt it too because he tensed and tried to dose her again. It didn't work.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at the man hugging her.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Are you going to play nice?" Jasper asked, his eyebrow doing that annoying hitch thing that made her want to smack him.

"No," she told him, "I'm not. Now let me the fuck go!"

Jasper jumped away from her, he was ten paces away before she had blinked. Clearly, this is going to take some getting used to again. _Again..._ The thought made her scowl.

Bella looked at him dead in the eye. "Why were you following me in the... first place?" Bella asked angry he . She wanted to know. After all these years why did he follow her?

"Alice called me two years ago and told me to watch over you." Bella got up and walked over to her tiny walk out patio. She leaned her body slightly over it, processing what he's saying to her. "She had a vision of you being attacked, but she didn't know when. She was going to ask Emmett to watch over you, but Rosealie wouldn't like being away from him for so long and she would've thrown a huge fit. So I took the offer." Jasper continued to talk as he walked up behind her.

Bella turned around, so close to Jasper that their body's were so close that nothing could fit between them. Jasper continued on looking into her brown eyes, getting lost in them. "Edward made Alice promise not to look into your future, but this one forced her to see it."

"If you knew it was coming, then why did you stop _him_ from taking a drink out of me?" she shot back at him demanding an answer holding her hand up to where the vampire sunk his teeth into her. She could feel the tears coming. She had to close her eyes to stop tears from escaping. They did anyway. She felt him bring his hand up and wipe away with his thumbs the traitors she call tears.

Jasper in all his human and un-human life, has never liked it when a woman has cried in front of him. He leaned down and whispered softly to her. "Darlin' I'm so sorry." You could hear the pain in his voice. "I would trade places with you at that very moment if I could."

Bella thought she had no more tears to cry. But she did. They hit the floor - being the loudest sound to Jasper ever. When they hit, it was like they were boulders being smashed to the ground.

Jasper watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "It's okay, I forgive you."


End file.
